1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming minute patterns and/or methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same. Example embodiment relates to methods of forming minute patterns each having a width of less than about 25 nm and/or methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a gate pattern having a minute width of less than about 20 nm is formed, a double patterning process may be performed. However, in a double patterning process, a gate pattern may be formed to have a constant width, and thus it may be difficult to form a gate pattern having different widths at different regions.